Perfect Opposites
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: Aubrey is the not so loving control freak we all love and Dexter is the opposite of her in every way possible. Yet they were in love once, so why not a second time?


AN: Set in an alternate universe where Beca has an older brother.

Chapter 1

Aubrey gave a fake smile to the next group of girls walking by and rolled her eyes when they ignored her. Ever since her little puking accident, getting recruits wasn't easy. The activities fair was supposed to be an easy way to get girls but no one had shown interest except for a larger girl named Fat Amy. The name had thrown her off just a bit. Her best friend Chloe gave her a reassuring smile and continued to pass out flyers. Without her, she would've broken down years ago. They had been besties since high school and had never been closer till now, with the rest of the Bellas gone.

A handsome boy walked up to them. He wore a blue shirt that said "Let's save the environment and shower together" under a dark grey hoodie with dark jeans. His dark brown hair was sexily mussed and his sparkling green eyes made it hard to look at anything else.

Aubrey hated him. Everything from his mega watt grin to his t-shirt screamed player. He was the type to get everything he wanted. Otherwise known as the bane of her existence Dexter Lewis.

Dexter smirked, "If it isn't my favorite acapella girls."

"Aren't you supposed to be at Stanford?" she asked accusingly.

He shrugged, "I graduated a year early there and I remembered my freshman year here and thought it'd be fun to come back."

"That's like so cool!" Chloe said as she twirled her hair.

Dex shrugged, "I thought I'd just finish up my minor in International Business."

"Oh my god! Aubrey's a Business major too." her friend squealed.

She rolled her eyes, "He didn't need to know that Chloe."

"Of course I did! If I want to rekindle our beautiful relationship." he nodded seriously.

Her eye twitched, "GO AWAY!"

"Better get back to my Trebles" Dexter shrugged as he walked away.

Aubrey and Chloe watched as he walked away to the other Trebles behind them. She was going to die if that bastard was back. They had a small thing for like seven minutes and he cheated on her, simple as that.

"He is so hot!" Chloe declared.

The blonde laughed bitterly, "He's an aca-douchebag."

"Why did you break up with him? There is literally no one on this campus as hot as him!" Chloe cried. "And if you don't want him, I'm going after him."

Aubrey shrugged, "Go right ahead if you want to get cheated on."

"You've got to admit you guys were perfect together" the red head said.

She didn't answer but handed out a flier to a girl walking by. Aubrey didn't want to think about Dexter and she certainly didn't want to remember their past but him actually being here meant a lot. He had already broken her heart once anyway.

/ /

/ /

/ /

A sigh escaped her throat when Dexter dropped down next to her in the library. He wore a green v-neck sweater the color of his eyes and khaki chinos. She vowed to hate the color green for life and attempted to ignore him.

Dexter leaned into her, "Do you have a pencil?"

"NO!" she shouted.

He put his hands up, "Whoa we're in a library keep it down."

"What are you even doing here?" Aubrey questioned.

The brunette shrugged, "I probably just wanted to see you."

"We are not friends Lewis, we aren't even acquaintances." she said frustrated.

He held a hand near his heart, "I kind of thought we were friends."

"In what world are we friends? You cheated on me!" the blonde screamed.

Everyone in the library stared at her strangely. Aubrey threw her hands up, quickly grabbed her things and left. There was no one else in the world who could stress her out like Dexter. She growled when she heard footsteps drawing closer. When she turned around she saw Dex waving at her as he ran.

He finally caught up to her, "Aubrey I just want to say I am sorry."

"I put everything on the line for you. My spot on the Bellas, my father, and even my dignity!" she shouted angrily.

Dex looked at her caringly, "I know and you don't understand just how much I love you."

"If you loved me so much, why would you cheat on me? With the freaking captain of the Bellas too." Aubrey cried. "You can't answer Dexter and that's the problem."

A tear fell from her eyes as she ran away from his shocked form. He didn't get how much it hurt when he left without an apology. She was the stuck-up control freak but with Dexter she had been genuinely happy. With him she didn't feel the need to be in control of everything. Dex made her better but she apparently made him worse.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Dexter ran a hand through his hair in a stressed manner and looked at his watch again. Yup he was late and now he was just looking at his watch instead of running to his auditions. Hmm... oh wait he should be running. He picked up his feet and ran as quickly as his strong legs allowed him. Yeah he was at the theatre in about two minutes.

He gave a sad sigh when he realized the auditions were over but walked onto the situation anyway. All eyes were on him but he showed little to no fear.

"Hi I'm Dex and I'm sorry because I didn't know we had to have a song prepared." he said apologetically.

Bumper spoke up, "No please go ahead and let us suffer through another horrible performance!"

"Thanks man!" he shouted. "Umm here's a song that's kind of a sorry too

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Dexter looked straight at Aubrey

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/j/jason_mraz/i_wont_give_ ]__  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got Yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work  
We didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am._

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up...

I won't give up on us  
(No I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough, He knows  
(I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn  
(We are alive, We are loved)  
God knows we're worth it  
(And were worth it)

He closes his eyes and imagines his first date with Aubrey.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up..."

The room fell completely silent as everyone stared at Dexter. His voice was deep, diverse, touching and perfect. If the reaction of the silenced crowd meant anything.

"Thank you for listening to me" he said genuinely.

At his words the room was suddenly filled with loud applause and cheering.

Bumper stood and pointed at him, "He didn't suck!"

"Thanks" Dexter joked.

He got up and walked off stage to try and clear his head. Aubrey had looked up and that was all that mattered. After more deep breathes Dexter ran out and tried to get his heart to calm down. He kind of had a bad case of performance anxiety and Aubrey knew that. It was his hope that seeing him sing for her would make her less hostile. Well...one could dream.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Aubrey took another sip of beer as she looked for Dexter. Seeing him sing for her when she knew his fear meant a lot to her. He wasn't the type of guy to do that type of thing and she knew how bad it was for him to sing in front of anybody...even her. Right before she was going to give up an arm wrapped around her.

"Fancy meeting you here" Dexter joked nervously.

She snorted uncharacteristically, "For once you actually sound less than confident."

"Because I'm not" he said as he looked at the floor shyly.

Aubrey moved away from his arm, "Don't be a liar."

"Sorry" he muttered.

The blonde glared at him, "Stop acting like you're some kind of innocent unconfident teenager."

"No I'm sorry about everything" Dex apologized meaningfully.

She paused, "Oh..."

"I've actually managed to make you speechless, this may be a miracle." he teased.

She found her words again, "Don't apologize if you don't mean it."

"What if I mean it but you can't accept it?" the handsome man asked.

Aubrey laughed, "Stop joking and pretending to be serious."

"I mean it Bree" he said seriously.

She gave him a fake smile, "I look at you and see a little boy who didn't grow up. Now please take your prepubescent mind elsewhere."

"I get it. You don't want to forgive me and I understand why, but just know that I'm not going to stop until you forgive me." Dexter promised as he walked away.

Aubrey watched him go and internally felt amused. He actually thought that he could win her forgiveness. That simple promise he made showed a lot of what made Dex. Loyalty, tenacity, and an unrelenting will. She almost..._almost _remembered how she fell for him.

_Flashback_

_A smile broke through her face when she saw Dexter running towards her holding a box of donuts. His usual sexy smile and twinkling eyes were in place. He dropped down next to her on the ground and put his head on her lap. She giggled and rolled her eyes at his playfulness. _

_"My lady, I have your favorite old fashion donuts right here" her boyfriend smiled. _

_Aubrey gave him a light kiss on the mouth, "My knight in shining armor!"_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way" Dex admitted peacefully._

_She lightly played with his hair as he closed his eyes, "Me either."_

_"Do you know the exact moment I fell for you?" he teased._

_The blonde smiled, "What moment?"_

_"When I first saw you." he admitted. "You had your arms crossed and you looked so worried, but you were still the most beautiful girl in the whole room."_

_She laughed, "You are so cheesy."_

_"Nope! Just honest" Dex shrugged._

_Aubrey kissed him again, "Do you know the exact same moment I fell for you?"_

_"When?" he asked amused._

_She played with his hands, "When you ignored all those other aca-sluts and came to talk to me."_

_"I remember that...you looked so annoyed at me but I knew you were happy" the brunette reminisced. _

_Aubrey took a bite of a donut, "I won't admit to anything but that might have run through my mind."_

_"That is why I love you, because you're perfect in every way that isn't obvious" he sighed happily._

_She hugged him tightly, "Don't be so sweet."_

_"Sorry" he muttered as he got up and brought her head gently to his. _

_Aubrey leaned closer to him and returned the kiss he initiated. She felt perfect in his arms and the feeling of his lips on hers made the moment even better. _

/ /

/ /

/ /

Dexter sat in the gym on a bench press and ignored Jesse. His friend was rambling on about a girl but he didn't hear the name of. He hadn't talked to Aubrey since acapella night. Since then he'd slept with several women to try and get over her. It wasn't working at all. If anything he thought more about her than before.

"Jesse shut up and spot me" he grumbled.

His friend laughed and spotted him as he lifted two hundred and fifty lbs. He didn't even break a sweat as he lifted quickly.

Jesse shouted, "How can you lift that much? You're only like 140 lbs."

"I'm actually all muscle unlike you who's made of more than 25% fat" he replied.

Jess rolled his eyes, "We can't all work out every second of the day like you."

"Nope I'm just naturally hotter."

"I'm sure the name Dexter makes you seem so much hotter."

"I'm sure the GIRL'S name Jessie is very manly and sexy."

The younger boy laughed, "As sharp as always my friend."

"Go watch your gay movies" Dex retorted.

Jessie shrugged, "Why don't you tell me what's really wrong?"

"The truth? I'm in love with my ex-girlfriend who absolutely hates me and she deserves to." he sighed.

His friend whistled, "That is some kind of problem."

"I just want her to forgive me but even if she does, I don't deserve to even be near her." Dex exclaimed.

Jess smiled, "If you want her forgiveness but you don't think you deserve her, that's love. A guy like you doesn't do something like that...unless he's completely in love."

"I thought I could let her go but I can't" he admitted. "I tried so hard to forget her but it just wouldn't happen no matter what I did. I tried to get with other girls, do reckless crap, and even just get away from my life."

His fellow Treble put a hand on his back, "Love isn't that simple."

"I learned that the hard way." the brunette admitted.

Jessie shrugged, "Well that's life."

"Hmmm...I'm gonna head out but thanks for everything, I mean it." Dexter said nicely for once.

They waved goodbye to each other as he quickly ran out. Dex somehow knew that he wasn't going to give up, for once in his life anyways.

AN: Something I hope is a little different :)


End file.
